PhD Flopper
PDH Flopper Theme PhD Flopper (sometimes referred to as Dr. Flopper or simply Flopper) is a Perk-a-Cola which made it's first appearance in the Nazi Zombie map Ascension. This perk, along with Stamin-Up, (which also made it's debut in Ascension) appears in every following zombie map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The perk costs 2000 points to buy and it has a dark blue and purple color scheme. PhD Flopper completely negates self-inflicted damage, however, the player will still groan and suffer temporary movement reduction when falling down from an elevated area. Another feature of this perk, is when players dive to prone from a height from which they normally would take fall damage, a seven meter radius mini-nuke is created on landing. The "nuke" is very powerful and can kill zombies with one hit up to approximately round 20. Between rounds 20-30, PhD Flopper will begin to make crawlers, and on rounds beyond 30, zombies will retain their legs even in the center of the blast. The perk is made from prunes and some types of chemicals. A good strategy for using PhD Flopper to its best effect on Ascension is to just buy it early on and then keep diving to prone near where the perk machine is found. By doing this it is possible to get to round 20 with minimal use of ammunition. However, as this is an explosive "weapon", it should be noted that the player only receives 50 points from each kill, when opposed to the 70 points that are acquired by using a bullet firing weapon, so using a gun would be advised if the player is going to buy something, such as other perks. This perk though doesn't seem to work when diving right on top of multiple zombies. It should also be noted when "Flopping" that landing on a prone player while diving to prone will cause both players to be downed instantly, so one should avoid other teammates while diving. Trivia *Landing on top of zombies with this perk is ineffective. *The perk's name is likely to be a play on the name of the popular soft drinks and "Dr." is changed to PhD. *The machine itself branches from the perk icon. While the other Perk-a-Cola machines follow their relevant drink's color in glow and theme, PhD Flopper's machine glows yellow, whilst the perk icon is a dark purplish color. *The PhD Flopper is made from prunes. *This is the first Zombies perk to directly affect the Zombies. *PhD Flopper's jingle is the only one of the Perk-a-Cola machine jingles that directly mentions the Zombies. *When acquiring this perk, it makes it the first time the player can overcook a grenade without dying, or even get hurt without cheating. *PhD Flopper is the first perk to have profanity in its jingle. *In Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, the color scheme has been slightly changed for this perk machine. *One can see an empty styrofoam cup in the deposit of the machine, suggesting that it works like a coffee machine. *Unlike all the other perk machines, the machine for PhD Flopper seems to be splattered in blood. Location *'Ascension' - Near from the northern Lunar Lander D ( Д ), with the grenades available to purchase off the nearby wall. *[[Call Of The Dead|'Call Of The Dead']] - In the abandoned second story/floor of the multi-story building that branches off of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La '- Will spawn randomly in one of the rooms underground (changes spawn with Stamin-Up, Double Tap and Deadshot Daiquiri). Gallery FlopperLogo.jpg|Its Logo on top of the Vending Machine Wd phd flopper.png|The PhD Flopper logo. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Ascension Category:Zombie Utilities